


Clothes for my pretend boyfriend

by cemm



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Clothes Fetish, Daydreaming, Llamas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:04:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cemm/pseuds/cemm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John thought he was innocently passing the time on a transatlantic flight....it appears he was quite wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clothes for my pretend boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> First fic posted as part of my New Year's Resolution to quit stalking and start posting. A big hug to Batik for her encouragement and to redscudery for introducing me to llama porn....it exists trust!
> 
> As always don't own don't profit merely lust after.........

God dammit fuck fuckity fuck how the fuck did the bastard do it. John was positive he had binned the catalogue. It seemed harmless at the time and for fuck's sake the man makes a god-dammed bed sheet look like McQueen. I mean what else was he supposed to do on a transatlantic flight in economy while a certain consulting arsehole was ensconced in his god-dammed mind palace. And why the fuck didn't he let the consulting prick use his British Government arsehole of a brother's card to upgrade the pair of them to first class. Pride! and Pride Captain has gotten you into this royal fuck up and make no mistake dear doctor this is fucked up! Come on mate you were in a fucking war you were shot this is a fucking cake walk....Hmmm yes walking wearing 5inch high black patent stilettos with all that glorious acreage of legs and that arse swathe in luscious creamy....Bloody Hell mate get a fucking grip FOCUS! FOCUS on the problem at hand and not on the prancing consulting detective/male model(Jesus he is fucking prancing) wearing a pair of very slim dark wash jeans the exact fucking jeans from THE BINNED J CREW CATALOGUE.....fuck how long did I look at that page...the prick probably figured out what I was thinking about based on a ratio of eye blinks vs lip licks.....mind palace my arse. Alright Captain Watson it is time to grow a pair and man up..

 

¨Um new jeans?

¨Hmm....

"Good to know I was right...¨

¨About?¨

¨Your arse does look absofucking edible in them....¨ And that got a certain edible looking arse of a detective's attention. Yeah Mr Sexy all legs and arse detective man you are fucking dealing with Captain John H Watson! 

¨John?¨

¨Hmmmm¨

¨How do you feel about alpaca?¨

¨To be honest I prefer llama.......¨

**Author's Note:**

> Please read redscudery's llama masterpieces Llama Llama What? and There! A Llama! to understand why I feel all fics should have a llama tag(and perhaps a cross dressing tag but that is another kink)...and for the record the sweater worn in the original J Crew catalog with the jeans is made of alpaca and is a turtleneck(I will let your imagination run a little wild with that visual)


End file.
